Sugar Rush!
by Ginny Starwind
Summary: (((The rating is just in case!))) What would happen if Seto Kaiba gave Yami and Bakura candy then set them loose? Some REALLY funny stuff!!!!!
1. Why Sugar, Bakura and Yami don't mix

SUGAR RUSH!!!!!!!  
By Ginny Starwind  
  
  
QUICK NOTE!!:  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou = Bakura  
  
Yami = Yami Yugi  
  
Yugi = Yugi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters!! It's NOT a self-insertion   
fic!!!!!!!! I got the idea from Keaira telling me I couldn't have any more   
Nerds!! I just got the idea yesterday!! I also went through great trouble to   
get this story done. I almost got it taken away from me in History!!   
Please review it!!  
  
Chapter 1: Why Sugar, Bakura and Yami don't mix  
  
"I wonder why Kaiba invited us over to his place." said Bakura.  
  
"I don't know. It seems suspcious..." said Yami as he and Bakura walked   
into Kaiba Corp. The second they went in the door they saw...  
  
"CANDY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They immediately consumed -all- of it.  
  
"Stupid... tomb robber!! You ate the last box of Nerds!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! stupid Pharaoh."  
  
One of Kaiba's bodyguards immediately came and took them into the -big-   
stretch limo where Kaiba was already in the front. With ear muffs on. In the   
middle of the summer.  
  
As they were driving down the road Yami and Bakura were fascinated by the   
back of the limo.  
  
"Oh lookie!! Regis and Kelly!! Hey Ryou watches this show!!" said Bakura   
as the channel changed to Barney.  
  
"So does Yugi!! I love you! You love me!.." he started very off-key.  
  
"We're a happy family!!..." Bakura helped him finish. They continued to sing   
the song. 15 times. Then Yami found....  
  
"OH!! Look at all the buttons!!"  
  
"Move over!! Lemme see!!" said Bakura pushing Yami off the seat.  
  
"STUPID TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!!" said Yami getting back up and pushing Bakura   
off the seat. This went on for several minutes until they were both able to   
see.  
  
"Oh!! What does -this- button do?!" said Yami with a voice that, oddly   
enough, sounded like Deedee from Dexter's Lab.  
  
"Oh... the window goes up and down and up and down and up and down and up and  
down..."  
  
Flash to the front of the limo. The driver had one of those retarded veins on  
his head and looked like he was about to drive off the road.  
  
"Remember what I'm paying you." said Kaiba. Man was he glad he brought his   
ear muffs. "The results will be worth the torture." He smirked.  
  
"Up and down and up and down..."  
"I'm -BORED-!!!" said Bakura putting his arm on one of the buttons.   
A thing with two glasses with liquids inside came out.  
  
"Oh.. what is it?!" said Yami.  
  
"I dunno. Let's drink it!!" said Bakura quickly intaking the unknown   
substance.  
  
Again flash to the front.  
  
"Crap! They found the margirtia(sp?) button!!" said Kaiba. When he looked   
back Yami and Bakura where,literally, bouncing on the walls of the limo.  
  
Back.  
  
"Boingy. Boingy. Boingy. Boingy. Boingy." said both Yami and Bakura each   
time they hit one of the walls of the limo. Then they flew to the front   
part of the limo.  
  
"Owie! Why did we fly forward?!" said Bakura in a hyper/agrivated voice.  
  
"oh...." said Yami noticing the door open -very- quickly and saw the very   
large monstrousity in front of them.  
  
In very big letters it read 'MALL'.  
  
~Fine  
  
Please Read and Review!! 


	2. The Chaos Begins

I would like to express my deepest sympathies for the astronauts and their families. For those of you Who are probably the most clueless people in America, the space shuttle Columbia went down over Texas. It's all over the news. So go watch it. Well I better put this back on the internet.  
  
SUGAR RUSH!!!!  
  
  
  
First of all I want to thank all of the people who reviewed this fic!! To the  
  
first 4 who reviewed just thought you'd like to know you reviewed before I  
  
was even off the internet!! Also thanks to katiekat1414 who even went as  
  
far as to add me to her fav stories and authors!! But on w/ the reviews!!  
  
Ritina: Of course you need more and here it is!!  
  
Meaghan: Yes the infamous fruit will be in here eventually. Thank you for  
  
correcting me on my spelling error! Here is the next chappie! And I think  
  
it's impossible to scare me since I have NZ and Chelsea as friends!! J/K!!  
  
You didn't creep me out!  
  
Yami Yugi 64: I'm glad I could solve your no-laughing problem.  
  
katiekat1414: You are one of the most....hyper... reviewers I've ever had!  
  
Keep on reviewing!! Sorry it's out SO late!!!!!  
  
Keaira: Keaira no wonder you love this fic, you helped me come up with the  
  
idea! YAY!! You put Yami Bakura in your review!!  
  
Taito-kisses: Hey I want some M&M's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mahara: Yeah they only had a certain type of sugar back then. The kind we  
  
have has all of the nutrients taken out of it. Or at least that's what my  
  
mom says about sugar...  
  
HPDigiPokefan: You should be filled with excitement because the mall is  
  
going into chaos! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. I WANT to own Bakura but that won't  
  
ever happen now will it?!  
  
  
  
NOTE:Same thing with the character names as before!  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: I want to say(so I don't get in trouble!!) I borrowed the  
  
'ring... pendant.. ARTICLE OF JEWERLY' thing from I forgot how to spell  
  
her author name and I can't get on the internet right now. But the fic  
  
is called 'They're coming to take me away haha!' It's in my favs! It's  
  
alot funnier than mine!!  
  
  
  
WARNING!!: Some one DIES!!!!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Chaos Begins!  
  
By: Ginny Starwind  
  
  
  
"oh..... lemme see!! STUPID PHARAOH!!!" said Bakura pushing Yami out of the  
  
limo.  
  
"STUPID TOMB ROBBER!!!" said Yami pulling Bakura out of the limo. The two  
  
ancient Egyptians continued to duke it out until Yami had ahold on Bakura's  
  
hair and Bakura was about to knock Yami unconscious with his ring...  
  
pendant... ring... pendant.... ARTICLE OF JEWELRY!!  
  
"where'd the fun thing go?!" asked Bakura as he knocked out Yami with his  
  
article of jewerly because the limo had 'mysteriously' disappeared.  
  
After about five minutes of Bakura poking Yami -"Poke. Poke. Poke.--"- he  
  
finally woke up.  
  
"Let's go inside!!!!" said Yami running in. When he and Bakura came inside  
  
the place was lit up with lights they knew were NOT candles. Today we know  
  
them as Christmas lights but our ancient Egyptian friends don't know that  
  
do they?  
  
"IT'S TIME FOR THE FESTIVAL OF RA!!!!!!!!!!!" said Yami looking at the  
  
lights. "AH!!!!!!! I"M NOT IN CEREMONIAL DRESS!!!!!"  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Another one of your parties I have wrecked!!!!!" cried  
  
Bakura.  
  
"THAT WAS YOU?!?!?!" screamed Yami.  
  
"Is that Tea and Yugi?!" said Bakura looking into the food court. This is  
  
another one of those great inventions they have yet to discover.  
  
((A/N: Yes I believe we are both thinking the same thing!!))  
  
"Yes, it is the accursed hikari. Let us jump him so he will die!!" said  
  
Yami launching into the food court. and wrestled Yugi to the ground.  
  
"Help me! Help me! Help me!" said Yugi squirming but to no avail.  
  
"PEACE! LOVE! NO FIGHTING!! NO FIGHTING!!!!" Tea started.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! The accursed screams!!!! WORST than a hikari!!!!!!" said Bakura  
  
lauching into attack mode. "MUST DIE!" He pounced with his trusty ol'  
  
dagger from his tomb robber days and stabbed her. ((SEREG!! GURTH!!!  
  
AND!!!! AMARTH!!!!!)) (1)  
  
"YES!! THE STUPID ONE IS DEAD!!!!!" screamed Yami getting off of Yugi to go  
  
rejoice. He and Bakura followed by chanting something in ancient Egyptian  
  
which went something like this.  
  
"DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! WHICH WITCH? THE WICKED WITCH!--"  
  
I believe you can fill in the rest.  
  
"What is that?!" asked Bakura pointing at Tumbleweed.  
  
((I WANT THE WEED!!!!)) It had an Icee machine inside....  
  
"It tastes yummy...."said Yami eating it right out of the machine.  
  
"Sir.... I don't think you're supposed to do that..." said a poor worker  
  
with red poofy hair. ((KUWABARA!!!)) (2)  
  
"Am I allowed to do this?!" asked Bakura slamming a packet of hot sauce  
  
between his hands. Needless to say, it squirted out into the poor worker's  
  
eyes. He fled away screaming and Yami and Bakura are left to decide who  
  
gets what color.  
  
"I WANT THE RED ONE!!!" screamed Yami launching at it,  
  
"BUT I WANT IT!!" said Bakura pulling Yami back by his foot. This again  
  
resulted in the two Egyptians fighting. Bakura ended up getting the red  
  
one and Yami got the blue. ((A/N: What can I say? I'm biased.))  
  
"Those were good." said Yami.  
  
"Yeah what's that?" said Bakura pointing at a clothing store.  
  
"Let's go see." said Yami getting up. They proceeded to run over top the  
  
store knocking down anyone that was in they're way. Which happened  
  
to include Pegasus. Who died two seconds later. ((HIM!!)) (1)  
  
"THOSE POPLE ARE TRAPPED!!!!!!!" screamed Bakura.  
  
"We must save them!!" said Yami.  
  
"Mmmmmm......" said Bakura. He had sat down and mysteriously got  
  
himself some caramel corn. He, again, didn't know that was what it was.  
  
"This is better than that crap the mother Nile gave to us!!"  
  
"Lemme try some!!" said Yami launching at it. Bakura moved slightly to  
  
the side.  
  
"Get your own."  
  
"MORE CANDY!!!!!" said Yami looking at the shop where Bakura had  
  
gotten the caramel corn.  
  
They began to attack teh store. Eating all of the candy in sight.  
  
"Hey I like this place!!" said Bakura in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Yeah!! Let's go see ALL of it!!!" exclaimed Yami as he and Bakura  
  
ventured into the great unknown.  
  
  
  
~Fin  
  
  
  
YAY!!!!! It's done!! Notice how this is longer than the first!! I  
  
personally don't think this is as funny as the first one. If you want to  
  
read a funny one go to my fav authors click on Keaira and go the one  
  
about Yami and Bakura learning about our era. It's funnier than mine!!  
  
BTW However many reviews I get depends on how fast the next one  
  
comes out!! I'll even give you the title!!  
  
CHAPTER 3: Yami looks good in jewelry.  
  
I have up to at least six or seven chapters ideas all ready I just  
  
need to write them!! SO click the review button!!!  
  
  
  
(1)= That's elvish. Basically it says ((BLOOD!! DEATH!!! AND!!!! DOOM!!!!!))  
  
Sorry if there was any confusion. The second one is also elvish. It  
  
means cool!  
  
(2)= Guy from YuYu Hakusho. My other current obsession.  
  
For all of you who have already read this are going "What the crap?" but I changed the name from Anzu to Tea because Tea is the one who is stupid Anzu is cool! I only changed my mind because I bought an issue of SHOUNEN JUMP and it had Yu-gi-oh! In there and Anzu is cool! She threatens to kill Joey (or w/e his Japanese name is) 


	3. ATTENTION!

Hi everyone!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but there are tons of factors!! But that's off subject! I have decided I am going to stop writing my stories. Now don't panic (not like you would!) it's only until summer!! It's because my history/English teacher is the evilest creature on earth so I have lots of homework from her and crap so yeah.  
  
Don't worry during this time I will be writing so I probably will get the next chapter on in.. Let's just say maybe the end of school just to be safe. But as soon as I finish it I'll put it on okay?!  
  
THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!!!!! 


End file.
